1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nursed person's beds for crippled or sick persons and, more particularly, a nursed person's bed with a flush toilet, which can be used by a crippled or sick person who cannot easily go to a toilet from a bed without leaving the bed.
2. Prior Art
A crippled or sick person who cannot easily go to a toilet, uses a portable simplified toilet whenever he or she defecates or relieves himself or herself on the bed.
However, when the crippled or sick person defecates or relieves himself or herself while lying on his or her back on the bed by using the simplified toilet, he or she cannot apply sufficient forces to the pertinent parts of the body to smoothly defecate or relieve himself or herself. Besides, great amounts of excreta may be attached to the pertinent parts of the body. Therefore, the simplified toilet cannot be easily used by the crippled or sick person.
Moreover, it requires skill and considerable labor to set the simplified toilet under the user's hips or removing it therefrom after the defecation or relieving. Furthermore, after the defecation or relieving using the simplified toilet, it is necessary to dispose of the excreta, wash the simplified toilet as well as the lower half of the nursed person's body and remove odor in the room by means of ventilation. It will take a great deal of time for a nurse to perform these tasks.